


Evening

by foureyedwriter



Series: Family [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Oikawa wants to prepare a surprise for his alpha, but something is missing...





	Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :)   
> Again a little fic about this cute family. I just love alpha Iwaizumi and omega Oikawa xD   
> This takes place around part 2 of the series.   
> Enjoy <3

Oikawa was in a good mood. His twins were sleeping and his alpha was out with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Even though Iwaizumi first had declined their friends invitation to catch a movie, he had changed his mind after his omega had made clear that it was alright. After all Oikawa had been out with Sugawara just last week for some shopping and Iwaizumi had looked after their children then. 

Plus it was their anniversary tomorrow and Oikawa wanted to surprise his alpha with a cake. Iwaizumi wasn't too keen on sweets usually, but there was this one cheesecake Oikawa once made that his alpha had really enjoyed. That wouldn't be everything for that day though. Oikawa planned on taking Iwaizumi out for dinner. Sugawara and Sawamura had volunteered to take care of Akio and Taiyo once again. So there was nothing to worry about but the cake itself. 

Oikawa hummed, pleased with the plan so far. Hanamaki and Matsukawa of course knew and that was why they asked Iwaizumi to go out today in the first place. It was great to have such good friends. 

The omega tied the apron around his middle- he was five months along with their third pup, so there was already a noticeable baby bump- and started to take out the ingredients he would need. He had memorized the recipe by heart, so he didn't need to look it up. 

At first all seemed just fine. Oikawa moved through his kitchen, humming along to a song playing softly on his iPod as he froze in motion in front of the fridge. The door was open and he just wanted to grab the eggs needed for the cheesecake, but there weren't any. 

„What the heck“, the omega cursed under his breath, rummaging through the content of their fridge. There was cream, cheese, vegetables, meat, even chocolate, but no eggs. „Okay...“ Oikawa closed the fridge, his gaze wandering to the clock on the wall. It was already late, since Iwaizumi just had wanted to leave after the twins had been sleeping. And today Akio and Taiyo had needed quite some time. 

And now the store near their apartment was already closed. Plus Oikawa would need to wake the twins to take them with him. His wonderful plan fell into pieces in front of him and there was nothing the omega could do about that now. At least he had no idea as a whimper build in his throat and in the next moment he was sobbing. 

That wouldn't have happened if he would have been more attentive, if he had double- checked on the ingredients. But he had forgotten in all the daily chaos. The omega loved his family more than anything, he just wished his plan wouldn't have failed so miserably. All the planning for nothing. 

He was so caught up in his tears that Oikawa didn't notice the frontdoor opening. 

„It's me. I forgot my wallet“, Iwaizumi announced, loud enough for Oikawa to hear but not loud enough to accidentally wake their pups. „I'll be- Tooru?“ 

Oikawa looked up, tears glistening on his cheeks. „Iwa- chan“, he whimpered and his alpha was there in an instant, pulling him close. 

„What's wrong, babe?“ Iwaizumi asked concerned, nuzzling Oikawa's neck. 

„No- nothing“, Oikawa sobbed, but pressing closer to Iwaizumi all the same. Or as close as his baby bump would allow. 

„Don't lie to me, Tooru“, Iwaizumi replied. 

„Just... just the hormones“, Oikawa sniffled. His alpha's scent calmed him and the tears eventually stopped. 

„Really?“ Iwaizumi asked, his hold on his omega firm, protective. His gaze wandered around the kitchen and he frowned. „Are you baking?“ The question made Oikawa cry once again, hiding his face in Iwaizumi's shoulder. „Oi, Tooru...“ Iwaizumi didn't understand what was happening, but he understood that he needed to comfort his omega now. Oikawa had been quite emotional during his first pregnancy, so it wouldn't be surprising when it was the same this time around. 

Iwaizumi lifted his mate up, strong enough to carry his pregnant mate, and brought him over to the couch, where he sat him down gently. Oikawa whined at the loss of contact as Iwaizumi walked out of the room again. But he didn't wait long for the alpha to return, a bunch of his clothes in his arms. 

„What are you doing?“ Oikawa sniffled, wiping his eyes. 

„I will build a nest“, Iwaizumi stated matter of factly, placing his clothes on the couch. But before he could do so, Oikawa pulled him down. 

„You're the best, Iwa- chan“, Oikawa exclaimed, nuzzling his alpha. Iwaizumi caught most of his own weight with his arms, before he could accidentally crush his pregnant omega. 

„Careful“, he said, but a small smile on his face. „Would be a pity if I fell on you.“ He leaned in to kiss Oikawa on the lips. „I will message Makki and Mattsun and stay with you, okay?“ 

„You don't need to“, Oikawa replied, his arms still around Iwaizumi's neck. He already felt guilty for crashing his alpha's plans. Even though it hadn't been on purpose. 

„But I want to“, Iwaizumi stated and kissed Oikawa once more before moving away to text their friends. He was sure they would understand. 

Soon after Iwaizumi and Oikawa layed on the couch surrounded by the nest Oikawa had built out of Iwaizumi's clothes and some blankets. Oikawa cuddled close to Iwaizumi's side, every so often nuzzling the alpha's neck, while Iwaizumi gently stroke his omega's belly and side, holding him tight. For the alpha this was the best way to spend an evening and he was sure for his omega it was, too. 

„You feel better?“ Iwaizumi asked after a while of enjoying the closeness of Oikawa and the softness of their build nest. 

Oikawa smiled, nuzzling Iwaizumi's scent glands. „Uh- huh“, he hummed, making Iwaizumi shiver with the soft huff of air tickling his throat. 

„That's good“, Iwaizumi replied, his lips kissing his mate’s temple. „I'm glad I forgot my wallet. I wouldn't have liked you being alone when you feel like that.“ 

„It's just the hormones, Iwa- chan. You can't stay at home all day because I could cry, you know?“ Oikawa said. 

Iwaizumi hummed. „I know. But I'd really like to...“ 

„Iwa- chan“, Oikawa smiled, pressing small kisses on his alpha's throat. „It will pass. Don't worry too much.“ 

„How could I not? You and our pups are the most precious to me.“ Iwaizumi turned his head a little to give his mate better access. But Oikawa stilled in his movements. „Oikawa?“ The omega burried his face into the crook of Iwaizumi's neck, sniffling. „Hey, Tooru...“ Iwaizumi stroke Oikawa's hair. „Did I say something wrong?“ 

Oikawa shook his head. „You said something beautiful“, he replied, words a little muffled. 

Iwaizumi held his crying mate close, kissing his head, his cheek and finally his scent glands, nibbling lightly at the sensitive skin. Oikawa started to purr and Iwaizumi felt relieved that his mate calmed down. It pained him to see him cry, may it because of the hormones or because of something else. „It's our anniversary tomorrow“, he stated after a while. 

„It is“, Oikawa replied, still pressed close to his alpha. „I wanted to bake a cake but we're out of eggs...“ Iwaizumi's attention made him feel enough at ease to not cry because of the stupid eggs again. 

„Oh“, Iwaizumi said. „I used them this morning. The twins wanted pancakes. If I had known...“ 

Oikawa giggled at that. „You used them?“ 

„Err... yeah? What is so funny?“ 

„I thought I forgot buying some. I was so upset“, Oikawa explained, shaking his head. 

Iwaizumi's eyes met Oikawa's. „That was why you were crying?“ 

Oikawa nodded, grinning sheepishly. „Yes? Stupid hormones...“ 

Iwaizumi nuzzled his mate once more. „I'm sorry. I should have told you.“ 

„Nah, it's alright, Iwa- chan. You didn't know.“ 

„But now there's no cake...“ 

„Well, that's true“, Oikawa agreed. „But we're here together. And the kids are out. That's something, isn't it?“ 

Iwaizumi smiled softly at Oikawa, leaning in for a kiss. „It is. Who needs a cake when I already have the sweetest thing in the world?“ 

Oikawa blushed at that. „Hajime...“ 

„I love you“, the alpha continued and kissed his omega again. And again. And again. Iwaizumi would never get tired of this, being close to his mate like this. It was a perfect evening, they would have a perfect anniversary- cake or not- because he had the most perfect omega. And Iwaizumi made sure to show that to Oikawa that night.


End file.
